You'll be fine
by Rhianonymous
Summary: Summary - Dan has been waiting all year for the London winter wonderland to come into town, but Phil has his reservations about skating as a whole. Everything will be fine, right? Warnings - None.


Summary - Dan has been waiting all year for the London winter wonderland to come into town, but Phil has his reservations about skating as a whole. Everything will be fine, right?

Warnings - None.

—

"Come on Phil, Hurry up!" I call over my shoulder, my breath puffing out in a cloud of mist in the cold December air.

"People don't usually rush to their own death sentence Dan." Phil grumbles, falling behind me even further. I let out an exasperated sigh and jog back to him, taking his mittened hand in mine.

"Look, if you really don't want to do this we can go home okay? I'm not gonna force you." I smile weakly, glancing over my shoulder longingly.

"Don't be daft Dan. You've been waiting all year for the winter wonderland." Phil smiles at me, straightening up determinedly. "I'll get over it, i'm just scared is all."

"Oh come on! What's youtube sensation Amazing Phil got to be scared about?" I tease, squeezing his hand in mine as we approach the ticket entrance. Phil glances out at the gleaming ice with apprehension, gulping almost comically.

"Phil… Have you ever been ice skating before?" I ask incredulously, tugging his hand to get his attention.

"Of course I have Dan! What sort of childhood do you think I had?" Phil scoffs, avoiding my eyes quickly. I hold my gaze, knowing that there must be more to this story than he's told me.

"And…?" I prompt.

"And what?" He responds quickly, shifting his eyes from side to side.

"Phil." I say simply, causing him to let out a sigh and deflate.

"…And I went once, got on the ice, fell and fractured my leg then spent most of winter in bed." He admits in a rush, face flushing red.

"Aw come on Phil, that's nothing to be worried about! I'm sure you'll be fine!" I comfort, handing over a ten pound note to the overly perky girl on the ticket desk.

"Dan you know how clumsy I am." Phil whines, dragging his feet after me.

"Well yeah, but on the bright side I bet you enjoyed getting waited on hand and foot when you broke your leg when you were a kid eh?" I smile, trying to lighten the mood.

Phil's eyes widen almost in panic and his fingers tighten around mine tightly.

"No that can't happen! If I break my leg then I can't-i won't be able to-" he mutters quickly, eyes darting frantically.

"Phil, Phil!" I chuckle, grabbing his shoulders firmly. "No-one's falling or breaking anything okay? Why are you so worried about this?"

"I-I just… never mind. You're right, everything will be fine." He breathes, smiling at me slightly. I give him a final dubious glance before turning to the skate desk, leading him over so we can get a pair of boots each. Within minutes we're laced up, ready to slide out on to the ice.

"Ready?" I ask Phil, reaching out to take his covered hand again.

"As I'll ever be." He sighs, shooting me a grin despite his reservations.

I step out first, getting my stance on the ice steady before holding out my other hand for him.

"Come on then." I smile, wiggling my gloved fingers at him slightly.

"Come on then what?" He asks confused, lingering at the ice edge.

"Take my other hand. I can lead you around the ice." I smile encouragingly, gesturing with my hand again.

"Come on Dan, I'm not a little kid." He pouts, huffing slightly.

"Trust me, I know you aren't Phil." I wink at him playfully. "I just want you to enjoy this as much as me okay? I'm not trying to mock you."

He grins up at me brightly, his tongue peaking out ever so slightly.

"Okay! Let's do this!" He beams, slowly stepping out onto the ice. He falters for a few seconds while he gets his bearings but soon he stands steady on the shiny ice.

"Okay, i'm going to start skating backwards okay? Just move your feet slowly towards mine, the same speed I do okay?" I assure him, waiting for him to nod before I slowly skate backwards. His hands grip mine like a vice but he soon starts to relax as we skate around the rink in slow circles.

"See? It's not so bad is it?" I grin, continuing to guide us around the ice.

"No, it's actually pretty easy once you get the rhythm." He answers, smiling happily.

"How about I skate along side you instead now?" I offer, not releasing my grip on him until he gives the go ahead.

"Yeah, I think I can handle that." He agrees, releasing one of my hands carefully, allowing my to move to skate beside him.

"Wow Phil, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a pro." I tease, relishing in his answering laugh.

"Yeah yeah, you say that now but just watch me fall in a few minutes time." He giggles, steadily skating in time with me.

"Phil i thought we covered this, you aren't going to-"

"LOOK OUT!" a voice screams before in a flash Phil's hand is ripped from mine and two bodies collide to the floor.

"Oh my god, Phil!" I shout, skating over the mound of tanged limbs.

"Oh my god man, i'm so sorry. I was showing off and I just didn't see you! Are you all right?" The offending skater rambles, pulling himself up from the ice to look at Phil in concern.

"What? What happ- Dan?" He mumbles from the floor, looking around him dazedly.

"I'm right here Phil, right here. Are you hurt?" I ask worried, kneeling down next to him.

"I don't think so… My leg feels a little weird though. It almost feels numb…" He groans, not trying to move from his spot on the floor.

My eyebrows furrow in concern and I glance down at his legs in concern. My jaw drops open and i'm sure I go pale when I see the state of his right leg.

"Oh shit dude. I don't think your legs supposed to bend that way." The nameless skater exclaims in shock.

"Someone call an ambulance!" I shout before moving to make sure Phil doesn't try to get up.

(PageBreak)

"I'm sorry Phil. I'm so sorry." I say for the millionth time that night, putting a cushion under Phil's cast covered leg to elevate it.

"It's all right Dan. You didn't cause this." He sighs, shifting slightly on the sofa cushion.

"Yeah but if i hadn't made you-"

"Dan! It wasn't your fault so just leave it!" He snaps, puffing out a gust of air shortly after.

I stay silent, not wanting to irritate him any further.

"I'm gonna head to bed. Do you need me to get you anything else before I go?" I whisper, shuffling my feet slightly.

"No, Please don't go!" He pleads, almost moving to stand out of reflex. "Look, i'm sorry for snapping okay? I'm just really upset that's all."

"Why are you so upset Phil?" I ask, moving to sit next to him on the sofa gently. "I understand you'd be upset at hurting yourself, but this isn't like you. What's up?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about." He grumbles, moving to flop his head on my shoulder.

"I cant not Phil. Somethings bothering you and in turn that bothers me." I probe, not letting it lie. "What's the matter?"

"It's just something I really wanted to do right has been messed up because of this stupid cast okay? That's all." He groans.

"Oh c'mon Phil, thats basically half of the story. What is it you wanted to do? I thought we'd arranged everything for christmas already."

"We have, I just-Look I can't tell you okay. Drop it." He says sharply.

"You should know by now that I'm not going to drop it Phil. What's happening?" I insist, feeling him tense up besides me.

"Okay fine! You wanna know whats wrong? I'll tell you!" He hisses, sitting up straight to fish something out of the pocket of his coat next to him. "This is whats wrong!"

He throws a little velvet box into my lap quickly, crossing his arms in a huff.

"I spent months planning every detail. I was gonna take you out to dinner at a posh restaurant, then for a long walk along the Thames. I even booked a private violinist for gods sake." He almost shouts, looking anywhere but me. "I can hardly get down on one knee with this bloody thing though can I!?"

I blink at the side of his face owlishly before picking up the box with a shaking hand. I flip the lid open and gasp at the gleaming platinum band. My head snaps back over to look at Phil who's still refusing to meet my eyes, clearly upset and eyes a little glassy that his plans had been ruined. I set my shoulders in determination, not about to let the love of my life feel this way.

I clamber off of the sofa, moving to stand in front of him.

"Get up." I state simply, watching him blink at me in confusion.

"What?"

"I said get up." I repeat. "Trust me."

He looks at me unsurely for a moment before letting out a sigh and heaving himself up off of the sofa to stand up wobbly, leaning more on his left leg for support.

"Okay I'm up. Now what?" He asks, his eyes a little glassy still.

"Now this." I smile before getting down on one knee.

"Dan what are you doing? That's not how this is supposed to work!" He exclaims, flailing his arms a little was he tries to keep him balance.

"Who says? Show me where it says the proposer has to be the one down on one knee and not the proposee." I grin, watching his mouth flap open and closed intelligently.

"I guess you're right but-"

"But nothing. Like you said, I'm right." I beam, handing him the re-closed velvet box. "Now Phillip Lester, I believe you had a question to ask me."

"Yeah… Okay, yeah." He stutters, squaring his shoulders. "D-dan I wanted to do this differently, but due to recent developments I guess this is how it's going to happen. Ironically this is just like us, a little back to front and upside down but I wouldn't change it for the world. Dan you are the love of my life, my soul mate and my everything. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband and making everyday as disastrous and perfect as today has been?"

"Of course I will Phil. I would have said yes regardless if it was at the Thames or in a dingy back alley. I love you, you muppet." I beam, holding my hand out for him to slip the ring on my finger.

"I love you too." He breathes, admiring the gleaming band. "Now get up here and kiss me you pillock."


End file.
